


乳牛 Cattle

by lovesince1944



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal sex until Daryl is eighteen, Cattle Daryl, Daryl is 13, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Rick is a widow, Sex Slave Daryl, officer rick - Freeform, 就尼玛是个炼铜文学但是没成年之前没有真的做爱！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 瑞克是个正直的阿尔法警察，有一个年轻的阿尔法儿子和一个前妻留下的女儿，但一次搜查地下赌场的任务让他搜出来了一个年轻过头的欧米茄男孩。（严重！警告！警告！警告！警告！！！！！！真·炼铜文学！而且还不是洛丽塔那种艺术文学而是真就你妈很脏的玩意儿！虽然没有直接性行为，但是产奶13岁O和40+直男警察爹A的脏玩意儿，看了被恶心到了也别在我面前逼逼。You have been fucking warned.）
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes & Shane Walsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不怪我，怪刀锋战士里妹那句台词。

正文：

\--

瑞克是个正直无比的警察，阿尔法，父亲，鳏夫，他早逝的亡妻只来得及给他留下一个新生的女儿朱迪和他十岁的儿子卡尔。瑞克花了一年多的时间才学会了处理父亲需要做的一切——感恩隔壁的艾伦一家给了他所需要的一切知识——然后他才能够重新回到外勤任务中去。亚特兰大警局在尼根的案子上消耗了两年时间，而这一次机会落到了他的底下赌场救世堂，传闻尼根在这一票后就要收手把事业传给手下的德怀特，所以这是他们唯一能够把这个婊子养的混蛋逮捕的机会，出发前肖恩不放心的叮嘱瑞克有问题立刻通知他，而瑞克摇摇头：“我能处理这个。”

但事实上，他不能。

赌场角落里放着一个窄小的笼子，盖着黑布，阿尔法第一反应以为是什么赌客们私藏毒品的柜子，但一股香气扑在他脸上让他忍不住牙根发酸，他凑近拉开黑布后对上了一双惊恐的眼睛，一个抱着双腿缩在里头的赤裸男孩对着他发抖。

他终于搞懂了那阵香气的来源，这个男孩是个不折不扣的处子欧米茄，所有警队队员们的阿尔法信息素铺天盖地塞满了整个房间，本应用来压制尼根手下阿尔法们的信息素在这一刻让这个笼子里的男孩双腿间淫水直流。欧米茄颤抖着抬头看着瑞克，只一下又立刻低头试图让自己变得更小一点，他往后缩——即使笼子里根本没有地方让他缩，光是看着他的位置就让瑞克觉得后背发痛——眼睛黏在了自己的脚趾上，低声喃喃。

瑞克被欧米茄信息素打得头晕目眩的脑子用了十秒才分辨出他在说什么，“对不起……阿尔法，对不起，请……请不要……”

他断断续续地发出声音，最后哽咽着变成呜咽，瑞克发觉身后一片寂静。他回头看着整个队伍都在无声望着他的方向，才一瞬间意识到自己刚刚到底散发出了多么愤怒的信息素，压着这个小欧米茄露出顺从的姿态。肖恩的目光在男孩和瑞克之间来回了一下，瑞克几乎能想象到好友在头盔下面的脸会多么扭曲。

被押在肖恩身边的德怀特是第一个出声的人，他的笑声让欧米茄全身一抖，“我以为警察能有多么正义，我的天，你看见你自己了吗？警察先生，你那满身阿尔法的占有欲对着一个小孩？不过你放心，这只小奶牛是我们这里最乖的，就连尼根都喜欢得不得——”

肖恩一巴掌打断了德怀特的讽刺，瑞克在欧米茄面前蹲下，他打开笼子，把盖住笼子的黑布披在男孩身上，男孩全身都是淤伤和肿块，后者看着地面发抖，咬着嘴唇不肯再发出一点声音。

“抱歉，但你没事了……”瑞克取下头盔露出脸，对着男孩尽肯能温柔的说，但欧米茄不肯离开那个笼子，他继续往后缩，并更努力的把自己蜷缩起来，他绞起双腿努力想遮住屁股中间流一地的水，瑞克不确定男孩有没有明白他在说什么。

“你安全了，孩子，他们不会再伤害你了。”瑞克低语，“你可以看着我吗？拜托？你能明白我在说什么吗？我们会带你离开，再带你回家，好吗？”

瑞克试图去触碰欧米茄，男孩抗拒他的触摸，他脚趾不安地抓着地面，意识到他在这个笼子里根本无法躲开阿尔法的手。而在被瑞克碰到的一瞬间，小欧米茄几乎条件反射地变成了跪姿，在那个窄小的笼子里对瑞克温顺本能地袒露一切，他茫然盯着地面，背着双手跪在地上，袒露出的胸膛让瑞克在无法呼吸的同时明白了德怀特称呼他为奶牛的原因，他的胸口涨起，漏出被催产的乳汁，顺着胸口滴滴答答在双腿缝隙间汇成一团，乳晕显露出被吮吸和抚摸过太多次数的深红，或许曾经有针扎进那个娇嫩的乳孔催促他们流出乳汁，或许又有尼根的客人——或许他本人——用手指关节捏住男孩的奶尖让他流泪求饶。小欧米茄茫然看着瑞克，阿尔法意识到刚刚以为是流出的淫水可能不仅仅来自于他双腿之间。

他早听说过尼根圈养的性奴，他抢来那些被抛弃或者流浪的孩子，欧米茄们被变成送给客人的玩具，贝塔们被迫变得和欧米茄一样温顺，如果有人喜欢烈性的，他同样有学乖了的阿尔法给他们选择。而面前这个被注射了催产素的欧米茄显然是一个。他瘦小得要命，瑞克猜测他最多十岁，但怎么会有十岁就分化的欧米茄？更不用说在他们之前他经历的时间，而他也漂亮得要命，眼睛介乎于翡翠的绿和蓝色，棕发里仍然有些未褪去的金色的影子。他会是一个美丽的伴侣，一个声音从他的脑子里敲中他的脊椎，他全身绷直，而欧米茄也更顺从地凑到他面前，但他的眼睛无神，茫然看着满是淤伤的膝盖。

瑞克为欧米茄顺从的动作而皱眉，小欧米茄以为他生气而又开始颤抖，并伴随着慌乱的道歉：“抱歉阿尔法，我会乖的，我发誓……”

而瑞克裹住男孩，浑身带着愤怒的阿尔法味道抱着小欧米茄进了救护车，他的队友们在警车里对他露出惊异的目光，但是瑞克现在该死的根本没法在意，因为那个小欧米茄缩在他怀里，信息素里满是恐惧和不安。医生试图从他手里接过男孩，男孩却挣扎着要往瑞克怀里缩，“求求你，求你了不要……我会乖的！”欧米茄哭出声，抓着瑞克的手臂不肯放松，瑞克对医生点点头，慢慢抱着欧米茄坐在病床上：“我们只是要去医院，没事的，”他又想起小欧米茄可能对什么是医院都没有概念，“我们会治好你，之后你就不会再继续……产奶，你的伤口也会好起来。”

“不再产奶？”小欧米茄迷惑地看了他一眼，他不明白，之前的客人们总是喜欢对他说这就是他的一切，“一头小奶牛，只是为了产奶。”如果他不再产奶了，他又能做什么呢？而这个阿尔法，是因为讨厌他的乳汁才会这样做吗？

这个漂亮的阿尔法讨厌我。他又发起抖来，把自己蜷成更小的一团，抓住瑞克的手也没那么用力，瑞克以为他放松下来了，对小欧米茄露出一个微笑：“总之……你会没事的，一切都会没事的，你能告诉我的名字吗？我叫瑞克。”

那双过长棕发下面的眼睛盯着他看了半天，慢吞吞地回答：“达里尔。”

“这是个很好的名字，达里尔。”瑞克微笑。

小欧米茄因为这一句称赞而脸红起来，他看上去更放松了些，瑞克缓慢地叹了口气，他甚至还能感受到手下透过黑布传出的液体濡湿感，而他的老二真的就快要背叛他的意志对着这个未成年可能比卡尔还小的欧米茄勃起了。

但这点安宁在医生端来盐水和吊瓶的一瞬间被打破，达里尔尖叫起来，从瑞克的怀里滚到地上，欧米茄的膝盖磕在钢铁上发出牙酸的声响，磕磕巴巴跪在了瑞克面前。他不知道自己做错了什么，但是穿着白大褂的人手里拿着针管和吊水，他讨厌那个，那很痛，而且往往会让他清醒之后全身难受，那个带着棒球棍的阿尔法总会在那个时候操他，操他下面的阴道，然后说他是只小奶牛。这个叫瑞克的阿尔法不是说不会让他再产奶了吗？

“对不起！阿尔法对不起，我……求求你不要……我、我会更乖的，我不会乱动我也不会乱说话，我给你吸奶，你随便吸都可以，对不起，求求你……”他打着颤，裹住他的黑布落在了一边，医生震惊地看着达里尔满身的伤痕和鼓起的胸口，瑞克立刻意识到是针管的问题。他挡住医生把达里尔重新抱在怀里，完全没有意识到自己的气味几乎呛鼻子。

“没有针，不会有，达里尔，放松，好孩子，放松，我们不会伤害你，你什么都没做错。”他感到疼痛，一种来源于纯粹恶意让他感到的疼痛，欧米茄闻起来太香了，就像是他一切美梦的结合体，但他只是个孩子，瑞克痛苦地想，没有孩子应该得到这一切。

最后医生选择了口服的安眠药，让这个疲惫的孩子进入应得的睡眠，瑞克看着他被安置在病床上并得到医生的保证后才终于离开，“他被伤害得很厉害。”那个贝塔医生说，“我不需要闻到他的味道就能感觉到他的恐惧。”他看着瑞克，眼里是对他离开的谴责，但瑞克对自己说他需要去寻找欧米茄的父母，让他回到他的家庭，他还要照顾卡尔和朱迪斯，于是他带着满身疲惫和欧米茄的气味回到了家里。朱迪斯的保姆贝丝在他进门的时候嗅了嗅他的味道：“很甜蜜的欧米茄气味，瑞克。”女孩对他微笑。

“天哪，贝丝。”瑞克悲伤地摇头，他觉得自己几乎要哭起来，“那是个比卡尔还小的性奴孩子。”

贝丝的眼角垂下来，然后走上前给了瑞克一个拥抱。

“我很抱歉，”女孩说，“为你，也为了他。”

凌晨三点，瑞克被肖恩的电话从梦里唤醒，他不太记得自己梦见了什么，好像是个和猎人和弓弩相关的梦，但是是个美梦，再加上在凌晨三点被吵醒，他对肖恩的语气并不好。

“我对天发誓，肖恩，如果是关于你的新一个欧米茄或者贝塔，我明天就要来谋杀你。”

“操，格莱姆斯，你的小欧米茄迪克森跑了！”

瑞克一时间没反应过来，“什么……迪克森是谁？”

“你的那个小欧米茄！”肖恩在电话那边咆哮，“达里尔迪克森，你昨天给了我他的名字在警局调查，操，结果他就是一个孤儿，他的阿尔法混蛋老哥因为杀了自己亲生父亲被判无期徒刑，而他们的妈妈在他五岁的时候就放火把自己和他们家的屋子给烧了，这个小孩自从九岁就失踪了，但是除了那家报案人，叫什么佩什么莱蒂的一家母女，根本没人在意他，，一个小时之前医院给我们分局来电说他不见了——瑞克你在听吗？”

“九岁就失踪了？”瑞克的嗓子里卡住一团空气，“他现在多大？”

“操，你的关注点在这儿？按照他的出生证明他现在已经十三岁了……瑞克你他妈听见没？”

瑞克捂着额头在床上感到一阵无力，他甚至以为达里尔还没有卡尔年纪大，十三岁的身体瘦弱成那样又遍体鳞伤，属于阿尔法的一部分让他发出一声低声咆哮。

电话那边沉默了一下，“……操，瑞克，你刚才咆哮了。”

“妈的。”瑞克低声咒骂，“欧米茄——达里尔，医院有查到监控他什么时候跑掉的吗？”

“没有。”肖恩说，“天知道那个小崽子怎么有能耐躲开监控摄像头，只能确定十二点到两点的查房期间他跑了。”

“我……我去找他。”瑞克摇摇晃晃从床上下来，脚板踩在地面上冰得他一个机灵，朱迪斯一定又把他的地毯偷去玩公主游戏了，肖恩在电话那头同样发出一声叹息。

“老兄，你得知道这不是你的责任……我知道你是个父亲，但有时候有些小崽子他就是——”

“肖恩，别说了。”瑞克捏着太阳穴，盘算着给贝丝发一条定时短信，请她明天早上就过来帮忙，朱迪斯的奶粉就在冰箱，卡尔的午餐钱留在茶几上，然后他穿好衣服打开门，准备去找那个逃走的欧米——

他门前躺着一团黑乎乎的影子，凌晨三点，一点声音都没有，然后那团影子变得清晰起来，甜蜜的让他发疯的欧米茄香气让他整个人头晕目眩老二发硬，穿着病号服的达里尔迪克森蜷缩成一团睡在不到十度的亚特兰大夜晚里，就在他家门口那张可怜兮兮的被朱迪斯和卡尔每天踩来踩去的劣质地毯前面，全身上下都他妈是要命的欧米茄香气，就像小时候他妈妈在牧场捧给他看的兔子绒毛里的味道。

“肖恩。”他深呼吸一口气，把所有甜蜜的欧米茄味道尽可能留在自己的肺里，“我找到达里尔了。”

“你找到达里尔了是什么意思？”

“意思是，”他蹲在熟睡的欧米茄面前，觉得自己几乎要落泪，他缩成一个婴儿蜷缩在子宫里的姿势，保护自己的腰腹不会受到伤害，而他的乳房透过单薄的病号服流出乳汁晕开始的痕迹，一瞬间属于阿尔法的保护欲和自我厌恶几乎让他想要冲到监狱把尼根撕成碎片，他妈的，他妈的，他曾经用双手挤压达里尔的胸口，用舌头吮吸他的乳汁，让他发抖，让他尖叫，让他哭泣，让他臣服，而这一切本该是他的。“他在我的门口，吹着冷风睡得像他妈的找到家了的乖狗狗。”

“操。”肖恩发出一声被噎到一样的声音，“他怎么找到你的……操你的味道——操。”

肖恩说不出话，而瑞克也陷入了艰难的沉默。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达里尔给朱迪斯喂奶。

正文：

\--

达里尔坐在沙发上，整个人不安地扭动，身上穿着瑞克的棉质T恤，手脚尴尬地缩成一团。他在这个家庭沙发上显得很小，仿佛下一秒就要被垫子吸进去。瑞克在他面前站了一会儿，又坐下来叹了口气。

“只是洗个澡，达里尔，外面很冷，我很担心你会生病。”或许他已经生病了，瑞克看着小欧米茄发红的脸想，亚特兰大十度以下的夜晚足够让他发烧。达里尔用慌乱而茫然的目光盯着他，瑞克耐心地靠近他解释：“洗澡，就是热水？让你觉得暖和起来，如果你发烧了我就必须带你回医院，到时候就会有人给你打针了。”达里尔在听到打针这个词之后明显慌乱地往沙发里缩了一点，“我不会伤害你的，好吗？”

现在是凌晨三点半，距离他把男孩从门口抱进屋子过去了二十七分钟，距离他换掉单薄的病号服过去了十五分钟，而离瑞克开始劝说达里尔去洗澡过去了十分钟，离达里尔的信息素开始在整个屋子里蔓延过去了五分钟。他楼上有一个正在睡觉的十一岁阿尔法男孩和一个一岁多的婴儿，瑞克不知道达里尔的信息素会对他们或者自己造成什么影响。达里尔好像并不很能理解他的话，或者太过害怕而陷入了头脑空白的状态，瑞克上前一点握住男孩的手，达里尔抽搐了一下，但没有挣脱开。

“我会抱着你……好吗？”

达里尔没有拒绝，于是瑞克抱着小欧米茄去了楼上的浴室，水温稍微热一些，他拉开浴帘把男孩放进去，但松手的一瞬间达里尔就全身僵硬了起来，他抓住瑞克的手挣扎着要从浴缸里出来。

“我不走，我就在这里，好吗？你知道怎么洗澡吗？”达里尔摇头。“……那好吧，我来帮你洗怎么样？”

达里尔看着瑞克点点头。

他脱掉瑞克的T恤，欧米茄的甜蜜味道迅速充满了整个小房间，瑞克的老二非常服从本能的勃起，他在内心叹息一口，拿来预警擦洗达里尔的后背。达里尔发出微弱的哼哼声，像被人捏在手指下面的小奶狗，瑞克清理干净他过长的头发，露出那双漂亮的绿色眼睛，像两团萤火虫闪闪发亮。达里尔露出一点微弱的笑意，抓着瑞克的手放在他胸口，他肿胀的乳头在阿尔法掌根下隆起两块发硬的肿块，瑞克触电般迅速抽手。

“不，”他说得有点太快了，“我不是为了这个，达里尔。”

达里尔脸上的笑意消失了，“你不喜欢吗？”

“不是我喜不喜欢的问题，”阿尔法皱着眉，“你还是个孩子。”

达里尔重新蜷缩起来，缩回浴缸最温暖的水里，他看了看瑞克皱起的眉，又看了看自己满身的伤痕和肿大的乳房，突然感到自己非常肮脏。不会有阿尔法像我一样爱你了，小奶牛。那个带着棒球棍的阿尔法在吸他奶的时候说，但每次他都会抓得他很痛，达里尔尖叫着恳求他，然后哭起来，最后他被人堵住嘴捆住手，那个阿尔法慢慢摸他的头发，没有人会要你，只有我。

“对不起。”达里尔小声说，这个阿尔法不会要他，即使他从见到他的第一眼就觉得他的味道与众不同，他闻着他的气味从医院溜走，像流浪狗一样追着主人的味道回到他漂亮的房子面前，当他把他抱进屋的时候他甚至兴奋了起来，或许他也会喜欢他。但是现在他意识到这个阿尔法只是很好的人，但他配不上一个像他这样的好阿尔法。达里尔安静下来，努力洗干净自己身上，至少做一个乖乖的欧米茄，这是之前那个拿棒球棍阿尔法告诉他的。但他双腿之间的液体好像怎么都洗不掉，那些黏黏糊糊的液体不断从他屁股中间那个小洞里流出来，流进浴缸的水里，又重新粘到他皮肤上，那让他感觉自己更加肮脏。

他很用力想抠掉那些黏糊糊的玩意儿，手指伸进双腿之间的那个洞把那些液体全部挖出来，但好像他们流不尽，一点又一点，好像他全身都是由这些脏兮兮的黏糊糊液体组成，达里尔发出一声呜咽，瑞克慌乱地抓住他抠自己后穴的手，“你会伤到你自己的！”

“脏。”达里尔摇头，眼泪摇摇欲坠挂在脸上，“很脏。”

他的乳头开始漏奶，肿块被挤压到让乳汁一点点滴下来，跟着他后穴的液体一起混进了浴缸里的热水里，达里尔觉得自己被一团让人厌恶的污水包裹，他向后缩避开瑞克的手，挣扎的动作太大让他一下撞在了浴缸边缘。

“达里尔！

“对不起！我很笨！对不起，我不是好欧米茄！”达里尔哭起来，“请不要丢掉我，我会把自己弄干净，对不起！”

“天啊达里尔，停下！”瑞克把欧米茄从浴缸里抱出来，塞进一条巨大的毛茸茸浴巾，他把男孩紧紧抱在怀里：“我不知道谁对你说了那些话，但是你一点都不脏，好吗？你很乖，你也很棒，我没有生气。”

怀里瑟瑟发抖的小东西平息下来，达里尔的头发又乱成一团糊在他眼睛上，瑞克小心撩开一团湿透的发丝，那双绿眼睛里的信任和感激让他的心脏膨胀成了一团蜂蜜，我配不上这样的热爱，瑞克想，我怎么配得上。

“我们得把你弄干净，我指的是不让你再这样湿漉漉的了，否则你一定会生病，好吗？”他把达里尔擦干，重新给他套上一件自己的旧T恤，阿尔法的味道让达里尔放松下来，“或许过两天我们得去给你买几件新的衣服，卡尔不喜欢别人动他的东西，所以你只能先将就一下我的了。”

“卡尔？”

“我的孩子，他才十一岁，是个阿尔法。”瑞克在谈到自己孩子的时候露出了笑容，“还有一个一岁多的女儿，她叫朱迪斯，他们都在睡觉。”

达里尔的心沉了下去，他明白了为什么阿尔法不喜欢他，因为他已经有了两个幼崽，他一定也有了自己的欧米茄。“欧米茄？”他问。

“朱迪太小了，我们还没法知道他的性别……”达里尔摇头，瑞克有点疑惑，“……哦，”他明白了，“你是问我的欧米茄吗？”达里尔点点头。“我没有。”

瑞克张开手指给达里尔看，上面有一只银色的尾戒，“我失去了她，她在生下朱迪斯后难产而死。”

达里尔内心某个地方轻轻跳了一下，某种欲望让他想把这个突然悲伤起来的阿尔法抱在怀里。“我很抱歉。”

“你没有任何需要抱歉的，达里尔，让我给你吹干头发怎么样？”他顺从的地点点头，瑞克的手撩起他的头发，温暖得像一个梦，男人轻声对他说一些关于他儿女的故事，“我想你会喜欢他们的。”

他猜他不会，达里尔从来没接触过幼崽，他还是幼崽的时候妈妈就死在了他面前，烧死了自己和屋子，然后他被父亲丢在森林里，那时候他才八岁，他用了一个周挣扎着找到了出路，但回到家后根本没人在意他的死活。他不知道幼崽应该被怎样对待，但至少他知道瑞克做得很对，他对他的幼崽们充满了爱意。

左边的房间传来一阵哭叫，瑞克手忙脚乱地站了起来，达里尔疑惑地看着他寻求解答，“是朱迪，抱歉，我得去看看她，她总是在晚上哭。”

阿尔法又露出忧愁的眼神，他对达里尔愧疚地笑笑走向了另一个房间，达里尔努力让自己像一个乖乖的欧米茄一样保持不动待在原地，但是过了很久幼崽的哭声也没有停下，而她的哭声让人心碎。

于是达里尔选择走进那个房间，一架木质的婴儿床，床边打开了月亮形状的橙色夜灯，床上挂着五彩斑斓的风铃和小仙女，还有各种小小的海螺，瑞克抱着一个幼崽轻轻拍着她后背，那一团小小的东西哭泣的力量惊人。

“达里尔？”瑞克注意到了他，转身露出一张焦虑的脸，达里尔却不可思议的镇定，某种来自本能的催促让他上前一步对男人张开双臂。

“你是……让我把朱迪给你吗？”达里尔有点害怕地点头，毕竟不是所有人都愿意把自己的孩子交给一个脏兮兮的奶牛欧米茄，但是瑞克只是担心地看了他一眼就把手里的幼崽放在了他怀里，朱迪斯的重量沉甸甸落在达里尔手臂上，他无师自通的晃动起来，欧米茄的香味弥漫在失去母亲的幼崽鼻子边。

朱迪斯靠近了十三岁的小欧米茄，哭声变弱，但没有停止，达里尔轻轻晃着女孩，让她看那些在夜灯下发出荧光的小仙女和海螺，他知道他应该怎么照顾幼崽，就用那些曾经他希望别人照顾他的方式。他的乳头因为摩擦再次变得疼痛而濡湿，闻到乳香的幼崽开始靠近那个甜蜜的地方，而欧米茄——欧米茄撩起瑞克过大的T恤露出整个腹部和乳头，非常自然地把乳尖送到了朱迪斯嘴边。

朱迪斯刚开始长牙，只有那么一两个冒头的尖儿，但幼崽撕咬的力量也让达里尔小声叫喊起来，奶水流进幼崽的嘴，她吮吸起来，发出粘腻的声音，而瑞克目瞪口呆地站在一旁，不知道应该分开他们还是说些什么，最后他闭嘴，发出了一声窒息一样的声音。

朱迪斯咬他的力道有点大，并且从没喝过母乳的幼崽也没什么吃相，把他一边乳尖折磨得发肿，达里尔颤抖了一会儿，幼崽的口水涂在他乳尖上，但却奇迹般带给他安慰。幼崽吃饱喝足后贴着达里尔进入了睡眠，他才如梦初醒一样看着瑞克，赤着脚，怀里还抱着他的孩子。

“达里尔，你……”

“我没有病。”他下意识说，“他们都说我的奶很好喝，她不会生病。”他为自己解释，他害怕阿尔法生气。“我下次不会这样了，抱歉——”

瑞克把他抱在怀里，几乎把整个人埋在了他的双臂之间，他如何配得上一个受尽苦难的善良灵魂对他的爱？阿尔法在年幼欧米茄的脖颈间落泪，突然感到对自己的憎恨，来自本能也来自作为警察经历的一切。

“我可以留下来吗？”达里尔轻声问，“我可以做你的欧米茄吗？”

瑞克惊讶抬头，男孩的问题让他一时无法回应，答案当然是否定的，因为他们不能。

“抱歉。”瑞克无力地说，感到自己是全世界最应该被憎恨的阿尔法，“你只是个孩子。”

送走达里尔的那天，贝丝来替瑞克照顾两个孩子，卡尔收拾了几本书送给达里尔，还有自己的旧玩具，这个小欧米茄什么都不懂，有点像他的一个小弟弟，虽然老爸说他比自己大两岁，但是他小小的阿尔法保护欲在达里尔身上得到了完美的施展。朱迪斯被贝丝捉着手对达里尔挥手告别，而瑞克提着他给达里尔收拾的小箱子把男孩送上车。

“我可以留下来吗？我可以做你的欧米茄吗？”

达里尔睁大眼睛，瑞克甚至无法去看里头的心碎，“抱歉，你才十三岁，达里尔，而我的孩子都快和你一样大了。”

他抽身离开，去叮嘱米琼恩，巧克力色皮肤的女阿尔法是他多年的老友，也是他联系的儿童收养机构负责人，她向他保证达里尔会得到应该有的一切照顾。

“我们打算先送他去一年语言学校，这孩子的语言能力明显有问题，然后再考虑他的教育问题。”

“他必须去上学。”瑞克斩钉截铁地说，“钱我可以出——”

“天啊瑞克，”米琼恩翻了个白眼，“我当然会让他去上学！我的意思是这孩子需要能够自己决定想要什么不想要什么，比如他想当个警察，我当然会送他去警察学院，但如果他想去当个芭蕾舞演员我肯定得送他去舞蹈学校。”

“哦，我以为……”

“关心让人降智，”米琼恩发出“噗”的声音，“这是达里尔的联系方式，你最好拿着。”

“但我不……”

“别‘但我’了，瑞克，那孩子需要你，而你也需要他，至少给他一点他能够感受到的关怀。”

瑞克看了看车里那个缩成一团的孩子，点点头接过了米琼恩的纸条，女人拍了怕他的肩膀，然后坐进了车。

那辆红色的甲壳虫开走后，瑞克站在门前的车道上，整个空气里都还残留有达里尔的味道，甜蜜的香气，柔软的味道，就像赤着脚站在他面前的男孩，把他整个人都袒露在他眼前恳求留下。瑞克抹了一把脸，慢慢走回屋子。

第一年，达里尔在圣诞节给瑞克发来消息：圣诞节快乐，我十四岁了，我可以做你的欧米茄了吗？

不，瑞克说，你刚十四岁。

第二年，达里尔在感恩节给瑞克发来消息：感恩节快乐，我十五岁了，我可以做你的欧米茄了吗？

不，瑞克说，你才十五岁。

第三年，达里尔在卡尔的生日给瑞克发来消息：祝卡尔十四岁生日快乐，另外一句，我已经十六岁了，我能做你的欧米茄了吗？

不，瑞克说，我已经三十六岁了。

第四年，达里尔在朱迪斯的生日给瑞克发消息：我的小拽女还好吗？我希望她会想念当年我给他喂奶的时候，抱歉，开个玩笑，祝朱迪斯生日快乐，我今年也想当你的欧米茄。

不，瑞克说，但我知道。

第五年，达里尔没有再发一条消息，瑞克猜想是不是他终于在这个正当的年龄找到了一个正当的阿尔法，那种年轻而漂亮的，会陪他一起打篮球和看电影的阿尔法，卡尔告诉他他喜欢上了隔壁班的伊妮德，朱迪斯上小学后瑞克更是在工作和家庭之间没有了任何空闲，他遇见过一两个向他调情的单身母亲，其中甚至包括卡尔同学的妈妈杰西，但卡尔皱着鼻子做了一个呕吐的表情：“罗恩是个混球，老爸。”

他生日的那一天，是个亚特兰大的夏天，热得要命，肖恩和同事们请了他一轮啤酒，然后他匆忙赶回家迎接两个孩子的生日蛋糕，卡尔送给他一条皮带——又一条，似乎这就是老爹礼物中最保险的那种——而朱迪斯送给他手工课上老师教她做的贝壳手链，他们家的门铃响起来，瑞克打开门。

门口站着一个十八岁的，几乎和他一样高的达里尔迪克森，他穿着露出双臂的无袖衬衫，手臂线条辣得要命，欧米茄的香味扑到他脸上的一瞬间让瑞克重现了多年前脑子清醒但是老二不清醒的场景，达里尔对着目瞪口呆的瑞克笑起来，他头发长了些，身量瘦而结实，绿眼睛像夜里两团发亮的萤火虫，凑过来给阿尔法一个亲吻。

“生日快乐，”达里尔舔着瑞克的嘴唇说，“我十八岁了，我可以做你的欧米茄了吗？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道怎么就写成纯爱故事了，最后OOC到天边外。还有一个3应该是成年后的pwp和一些之前想的设定。


End file.
